


5 Times Catwoman Met the Batkids

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: Wayne Manor Is Crowded [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anyone have some suggestions for that, Batfamily, I Don't Even Know, Orphan is Cassandra Cain, Really I forget how tags work everytime I go to post a new story, Tags Are Hard, Trying something, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Catwoman never thought she’d be in a relationship with The Batman, she certainly could never have guessed that entanglement came with kids. Would she ever trade that though?
Series: Wayne Manor Is Crowded [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Catwoman & Robin

_ Young Justice; Wayne Manor is Crowded: Five Times Catwoman Met The Kids _

Characters : Selina Kyle (Catwoman), Bruce Wayne (Batman), Barbara Gordon (Batgirl), Richard “Dick” Grayson (Robin), Cassandra Cain (Orphan), Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, 

Ships : Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle (Batman/Catwoman)

Description:

A series of connected shots of Wayne Manor, if Bruce had all his kids before Young Justice started, and is far too overprotective for his own good. IE Bats has a problem with leaving kids in bad positions behind. Also Bruce doesn’t understand teenagers.

Chapter Description:

Catwoman never thought she’d be in a relationship with The Batman, she certainly could never have guessed that entanglement came with kids. Would she ever trade that though?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Young Justice, Justice, League, or anything to do with DC. I am but a humble fan trying something I haven’t done before please spare me their wrath and lawsuits, I wouldn’t have much to give them anyway.

* * *

**_Catwoman and Robin_ **

* * *

A Random Roof, The East End, Gotham

April 15th, 2006

She was perched on the ledge in her black leather catsuit, the green tinted goggles pulled down against the wind that grabbed at the skin tight suit. She liked it up here, where only the winds, clouds, and moon kept her company. Her eyes flitted over the rooftops before laughter fluttered to her over the winds. Her eyes narrowed and she stood, her gaze swept over until it stopped on a bright red, green, and yellow blur. She was already in motion before she knew she’d moved.

“You call that a punch? What did you do before this, serve juice?” The grunts, groans, and sounds of fighting grew louder in her ears. She dropped onto the ledge of the building, the boy, flipped between the gang members, his fists barely in sight. But a flash caught her eye, and she fell. Her raised boots slammed into the man’s shoulders and the gun clattered onto the stones. He crumpled, and she stepped off him as one hand uncoiled her whip. Her lips were pulled into a thin line and her eyes as hard as diamonds. 

The fight stopped dead, every eye fell on her. She pulled back her lips into a toothy smile, that was anything but pleasant. Her wrist flicked and the whip snapped around the arm of the closest combatant. His jaw dropped, every gang member gulped. The tangle with The Bird was no longer their biggest concern.

“Anyone who touches The Bird Boy goes through me.” She didn’t wait for an answer. Her arm tugged and the whipped man tumbled forward, her knee met his face halfway into his stumble. Her strike launched him onto his back while her whip caught her next attacker and sent his fist into the man beside him. Her boot crunched against the nose of a fourth man and her claws raked over the chest of the fifth, the tiniest bit of blood leaked onto his ripped clothes. “This Kitty has claws, now shoo, before I make it worse.”

The two men still on their feet scattered and the young boy turned on her. His lips were pulled tight, and the lenses of his domino mask narrowed. He had his arms crossed over his chest.  _ Oh he was definitely Bats’s kid _ . She smiled at him and tucked her whip away.

“Catwoman, I had that.” Selina raised an eyebrow behind her wide eyed goggles. His white lenses turned away from her and his chin fell just a fraction. “I knew he had a gun.”

“Kitten, it’s not safe for little birds to be out, especially alone. Come on, I think we have a Bat to find and I’d prefer you get home with all your blood and body parts intact and where they belong.” Selina dropped a hand on his shoulder and glanced up at the roof. “Come fly with me Kitten, you like to fly right?”

He jumped from her grasp and his grapple latched onto the ledge before she’d managed to follow suit. She knew there were few people in Gotham who could be this little boy, even fewer who could be connected to people wealthy enough to be The Bat, but she tucked that info away for another time, right now she had a Kitten to keep safe and happy.

Soon their laughter fluttered across the roofs of Gotham, carried by the wind. Such nights became a terror for the common thug, and before long the chitter of a Robin accompanied in symphony by a Cat was enough to send the wisest of the small timers back into their hiding holes. Those that lacked the intelligence and wisdom of their other counterparts found themselves at the mercy of claws and caws.


	2. Catwoman, Batgirl, and Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman's first meeting with Batgirl.

**_Catwoman, Batgirl, and Robin_ **

* * *

Crime Alley, Gotham East End

May 19th, 2006

The shadows moved against her, one split off and struck for her head, the other for her legs. Selina jumped, and threw herself into a backflip. Her hand tore her whip from her belt and lashed out towards one of the shadows. Selina landed on her hands and twisted on one of them, her legs out. A sound like someone mid choke echoed over the roof as her foot met something hard. She sprung out of her handstand. Selina’s legs were bent at the knees, whip in one hand, and her last on the ground as she gazed at the three figures. 

Each was clad in black, hoods drawn up and over their masked faces. In their hands were simple katanas, held two handed and with the points aimed at her chest. Selina caught the hardened gaze, the coldness that seeped from their eyes. One stood in the lead while the others flanked them, their baggy robes were as black as the night, and gave them the appearance of shadows. Their footsteps made hardly a sound as they practically glided towards her. A shink resounded through the air and steel claws glinted in the lights of Gotham’s nightscape. The attackers stopped, and a cackle blew over the roof. Selina smirked. Metal whistled through the air and The Assassins backed up, their blades knocked aside the projectiles, and their eyes turned past Selina. 

“You boys should know, this cat is never alone.” Selina dove into the group. Another group of projectiles slammed into one of them and diverted his attention. The third took a kick to the face and slid away over the ground. In a pair of brightly coloured outfits appeared Robin, and a girl in purple and black that looked suspiciously like Batman’s armour. The two jumped into the melee. Selina flicked her wrist, her whip wrapped around the hilt of a sword about to meet The ‘Batgirl’s’ arms. She pulled and dropped the whip, the blade flew from The Assassin’s hand. She brought her claws towards her own opponent. 

His blade hissed through the air as she sidestepped. Her claws ripped at the baggy robes, as he gave ground. She jumped upwards, her feet kicked out and she held back her arms. The Assassin caught the kicks and twisted. Selina felt her world spin, and landed on all fours, her limbs out and bent as he stabbed. She rolled and his blade met the rooftop. She pushed off her back leg and contorted her body. Her kick caught his wrist and his blade fell from his grasp. Her twist continued and her fist clocked him in the jaw. The Assassin went down. Her gaze rose to the next targets. Each of the other Assassins was focused on one of the kids. Robin had a bo staff in hand and matched his opponent blow for blow. The ‘Batgirl’ ducked, dodged, and weaved around her attacker’s strikes, but her punches just weren’t enough. 

Selina stepped in close, dropped into a boxing stance, and threw punch after punch at the martial artist. The Assassin took the first hit, and spun. A snap resounded and he yelled out, ‘Batgirl’s’ kick landed on his exposed ribs, the same point she’d hammered throughout her fight. His arm ducked close to his ribs, Selina hissed and brought up her leg. The crook of her leg hooked around his head, she twisted, and dropped to one knee. The Assassin made no sound, his face impacted the rooftop and the tension in his form bled out. 

Both of the girls turned as Robin slapped his opponent’s blade out of his hands. Robin stabbed the bo staff into the ground and pushed off into the air. The Assassin tracked him upwards as Robin’s cape fluttered in the wind. His arm shot out and a bola hugged its way around the poor fool. Robin landed, feet planted and arms outstretched, he even threw in a little bow.

“Timber!” His voice echoed as The Assassin toppled to the ground. All three met in the middle of the rooftop and Selina appraised ‘Batgirl’. Her cowl was black, the same as her cape. Her bodysuit was a purple jacket with a bright yellow bat stitched onto it. The cape was buttoned onto her jacket and her pants looked more like a gymnast’s leotard with a yellow Batman style belt and a pack strapped to her thigh. She had bright red hair and white lenses concealed the colour of her eyes. 

“Another one?” Selina raised an eyebrow and turned to Robin. ‘Batgirl’s’ lenses narrowed on her. The girl crossed her arms over her bat symbol and cocked a hip.

“What, vigilantism isn’t a boy’s club. I thought The Catwoman would be happy I was out here.” Her voice had The Gotham lilt, but it was an upper Gotham accent, not from The East End.”

“And are you Batgirl? Because my sources state that The Bat only has one partner.” Selina watched the girl shift under her gaze, she loved using the Bat-glare on people.

“So what if I am? I can keep up, and as for the one partner thing, The Bat doesn’t have a monopoly on Gotham vigilantes.” Robin chortled and left to gather the equipment and secure the bad guys. Selina nodded in time with Batgirl’s words. She put her hands on her hips and focused all her attention on the girl.

“You want to be a Bat, alright then. First thing’s first, you need to be able to fight. What you were doing was good, but against an Assassin or one of the Rogues you need to be better.” Selina stepped up and nudged Batgirl’s knee, and she bent her leg further in answer. She ran her hand across Batgirl’s arm, and shifted it into a defensive position. “Hold your arms like this, keep them close to your chest and your hands in front of your face. Knees bent and elbows up, that’ll protect your center and prepare you for your own strikes. It’s a boxing form, but it’ll get you past most of the street thugs. You’ll need more training to get past assassins and the heavier hitting rogues.”

“Wait a second, you’re seeming a little too chalant about all this, how many times have League Assassins come after you?” Selina turned to Robin, the boy stood tall, but still much shorter than her, feet spread and arms crossed over his chest. The lenses of his domino mask were narrowed and his lips pulled into a tight line. Selina wisely held back the want to quirk the corner of her lips up at him.

“It’s not the first time The League has taken an interest in me Kitten, I think I’ll be fine.” His eyebrows pulled closer together and he huffed and spun on his foot.

“ _ Fine _ . Good luck.” Robin jumped, the sound of his grapple line followed less than a second later. Selina’s eyes went wide and she spared a glance towards Batgirl, who raised an eyebrow at her, which only widened one of the lenses of her cowl. Batgirl stalked past the cat themed thief and stopped at the edge. She turned back towards Selina, just a portion of her face revealed in Gotham’s light.

“They care about you ya know? I’ve haven’t seen Robin as happy as he is when he’s around the both of you. I know for a fact The Bat isn’t as happy either. So trust me when I say if you’re playing with them it won’t end well. They deserve better, and I’ll fight for it for them, since they like to be the ones who let others have what they think they shouldn’t have.” Batgirl’s line fired off, anchored into a building across the way. She and Robin disappeared in a few swings, Selina left with her thoughts, some unconscious ninjas, and the uncomfortable realisation she might have stolen some things she hadn’t meant to. What didn’t help is that she couldn’t decide if she wanted to return them, or keep them close to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked playing around with the idea that Robin was first before Batgirl, I know that it depends on the comic/series/movie/or universe as to whether that’s true. I also figured that literally at max a couple of months wouldn’t make much/mean much in the grand scheme of things given what the concept behind this fic is. Kinda continuing with that theme of Catwoman cares by having her give a few lessons to Batgirl, I also wanted to introduce the concept of Bruce and Selina as a couple earlier on. Don’t ask why, I can’t explain it honestly. Also hope people picked up on the hints I dropped both about Batgirl’s and Robin’s characters in this. As of yet no reviews/comments, but hey I’m writing this because I wanted to try my hand at it and it is fun to write, plus I really need to work on making shorter works and I feel like this is working somehow. For those interested in updates for other stories, Imperial Academy is close to having another chapter, this chapter will be a bit longer, I think I want to finish the scene I have and maybe one more and then I’ll have it up for you all to read. My other longer works haven’t been given as much attention, I’m feeling the drawing phase right now so I’m writing after work and drawing before it, then reading while at work. We’ll see how much slower that makes my writing process and how much longer my drawing phase lasts. For those who made it to the end of this note thank you for your perseverance and for your time. I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot/story there are at least three more planned as this is another Five Times idea that I had, and I’ll see you all in the next one! Thanks!
> 
> -Six Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I thought it’d be a good introduction of Catwoman and Robin. The Rogues aren’t all bad, and Catwoman always seemed like someone who could care, but just like Batman never seemed to. I might take a softer approach to some of the other rogues, I don’t know, but given Catwoman’s history there is no way she would leave a kid, even Robin, in a position where he could be hurt. At least in my head, so hey, who knows. I hope you all enjoyed this next one-shot. Thanks for reading! If anyone wants to see something specific, for this series or otherwise please shoot me a pm/leave it in a review/comment I’m willing to hear most ideas. That said please know I am working on one request for a longer work so if your idea is a longer one it might take longer to get to unless I am truly inspired, Writer’s Block sucks and I’m sorry.  
> -Six Out


End file.
